Confessions of an Unloved Quidditch Star
by sockrgoddess12
Summary: Katie Bell is in her 6th year. She is in love with the famous weasley twin, George. She is also in the shawdow of her two best friends. This is her story as an unloved quidditch star.
1. Confessions

**Confessions of an Unloved Quidditch Star**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or these characters. I do own my socks though.

I sprinted down the hallway looking for a way to escape. "Why did I listen to Alicia" I muttered to myself trying door after door but finding them all to be locked.

"I can here you out of bed, strait to Dumbledore you are going." I could here Flitch yelling from around the corner behind her.

"Shit." I turned a corner and the common room came into sight. "Beelzebub!" I jumped in through the portrait hole and collapsed. I was going to kill Alicia and maybe George in the process.

The next morning I decided to give Alicia the cold shoulder. I received it enough from her, time for a taste of her own medicine.

"KATIE" Alicia ran up to me and fell into the seat on the couch next to me. Angelina sat down in the chair across from us. "So how did the _date_ go?" She said date with that sweet innocent questioning voice of hers. I hate it when she does that. I just glared at her and went back to my potions homework. For once in my life I was actually glad Snape was an arse and gave us homework.

"What's wrong Katia Bella" I shook my head; she used my nickname that my mom gave me a few years ago. Let's just say it isn't my favorite thing to be called. Angelina slid in between us and put her arm around me. She gave me her famous look, the one that gets Fred to tell his secrets.

"Fine you guys really want to know. That was no date Alicia. Guess what I found in the Trophy room? Not George but Filch. Not exactly my type is he." I saw the look on Angelina's face and knew what she was wondering. "No I didn't get detention Angelina, so I will be playing in the next game." You see this year I gotten into a habit of sneaking out after curfew. I never really wanted to do it. Alicia made me a first because she wanted to flirt with Lee. After that I did it to be with George. I know desperate. Well we got caught a couple of times and Flitch said that if we get caught again, no Quidditch.

"I am sure he saw Flitch and left too." Alicia said putting on her poor Katie face. I have been getting that face a lot lately.

"Yeah right, I told you he doesn't like me. He only like pretty girls like Elizabeth Perry and as you can see I am no Elizabeth." Elizabeth is the prettiest girl in my grade, a year younger than the twins and me friends over there. Well my plain straight brown hair and dull eyes never have and never will measure up to her bouncy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Katie come on any guy would be lucky to have you." Angelina gave me her usually speech.

"Nice try Ange. You know it's true. Why do I let myself fall for guys that will never like me?" I moaned putting my head on Angelina's shoulder. Angelina put her arm around me and put her head on top of mine.

"Well I am going to give George a piece of my mind. He won't stand up any friend of mine and get away with it." Alicia headed up the boys dormitories stairs.

"What…… no." I sprinted up after her. I saw the 7th grade boy's door close. "Stupid, stupid" I whispered to myself as I franticly knocked on the door. "Open up, open up. Alicia I am going to kill you." I mumbled under my breath. The door opened and there was no Alicia inside instead there was George standing in front of me with that stupid cute smile of his. And to make things worse of all he was in his boxers only.


	2. The Fire of Love

**Note: Last chapter was my first story ever on here. Sorry it was so short. Well here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter World. It would be cool if I did and I would be very rich too.**

**The Confessions of an Unloved Quidditch Star**

**Chapter 2 The Fire of Love**

I stood there, George looking all cute with his messed up red hair and stupid smile. I wanted to die. Alicia was going to die.

"Hi" He said looking at me with interest. I must have looked like a mad girl running up to his bedroom all mad. My face was beet red too. I had to think of something quick so I wouldn't look completely insane.

"Uhh…. Angelina……she wanted me to tell you that…..that we have Quidditch practice tonight." I spit out.

"Is that all?" He scratched his head messing up his already tangled hair even more. I nodded and turned on my heel as I descended down the steps I saw Alicia giggling when she saw me. Let's just say Licc was digging her grave even deeper.

Okay you have to understand I was mad. I just came from Snape's class. He had kept me after to talk about my grades. I am not the smartest in Potions. I made it into his Potions OWL class but I was failing it miserly. So steaming for having to listen to Snape lecture me about how I wasn't dedicated and stuff like that.

I wanted to get to the common room as fast as I could so I could unload on my friends and hear what a git Snape was being. So I took a passage way one of the twins found in there first year at Hogwarts and told us about. As I was mumbling things under my breath about Snape that I would get whipped for back home I turned the corner and guess what I found. George sucking face with Jessica Fusion. Jessica was in George's grade. She had black hair and bright green eyes. Also so much makeup on that she looked like a doll. My heart dropped. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled out my wand and set Jessica's skirt on fire.

Thank god for my dad, a muggle I am a half-blood, making me take track last summer. I ran away from there hopefully before they saw who did it. "Katie you Idiot" I mumbled to myself. I couldn't believe what I had done. I needed to talk to Licc. I think I am going insane.

"Katie it will be okay."

"I bet he didn't even see who it was."

"Anyway she deserved it.'

"You had a right to be mad."

That was Alicia and Angelina trying, the key word is trying, to cheer me up.

"Guys I was an idiot I don't know what over came me." I put my head in my hands. I still couldn't believe what I did to Jessica. It felt more like a dream than real life.

"Baby, you were jealous. Its okay you just like him." Alicia said pulling me into a hug. Suddenly the portrait swung open faster than it usually does and make a huge "bang" against the wall. You could hear the "Dear me" of the Fat Lady. George came stomping in a scowl on his face. Lee trodding in after him. Alicia immediately jumped up and ran over to Lee. She threw her arms around him and started her award winning snogging. I turned my head feeling awkward as I always did in these kinds of situations. It isn't like I never had a boyfriend before just not as many as Alicia. Okay I admit it I have only kissed two guys in my whole sixteen years of existence. Am I pathetic or what.

Suddenly George stood right in front of me steaming.

"Katie" He said in a low growl. "I know what you did. I want you to apologize to Jessica right now." He paced back and forth then sat down next to me. "How could you be so mean Katie? Why in bloody hell would her set her on FIRE?"

I opened my mouth to explain but George cut me off. "Katie I like her I really like her. Why can't you guys just be happy for me? When she saw it was you she ran away crying." All the excuses I had planed to use left me. I felt terrible. I looked at George and stood up and nodded. He led me out of the portrait hole and over to where Jessica was standing.

"Jessica, I am really truly sorry. I don't know how I could be so mean. It was a really bad and hateful thing to do and I didn't mean it." Jessica looked up at me and just nodded. I reached out my hand. Jessica shook it.

"Its okay Katie, I know about you little crush on George. It is really cute and sweet. Lee told us all about it." She patted my head like I was two and smiled at me. I almost punched her. I hated being treated like a bloody five year old just because I was a year younger than all of them. So what if they were "adults" because they were 17. I was only a year younger. She took hold of George's arm. "Come on sweetie we have to study. With one last look from George they walked away.


	3. Dreams, Detentions, and Dumb choices

**Note: Merry Christmas everyone. A little bit of fluff in this chapter. You see how good of a friend Alicia is at the end. Iwish everyone a Happy and safe holidays.**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny or any other Weasley. I wish I could though. Maybe I will ask Santa for Ron.**

**The Confessions of an Unloved Quidditch Star**

**Chapter 3: Dreams, Detentions, and Dumb choices **

I was sitting in the library waiting for Alicia. She is always late. "Where the hell are you Licc?" I sat there very uncomfortable because of the two figures a couple tables away. It just happened to be George and Jessica snogging like there was no tomorrow. Jessica is really bad for him, I tried to convince myself. He has never snoged any of his other girlfriends as much as Jessica; she is turning him into a stupid snog maniac. Well just as I started to get fed up of waiting for Licc, there was a sound of someone crying from George's table. I could just here what there were saying.

"You mean you _love_ her. What is she like twelve years old?" Jessica wined.

"No Jess she is sixteen and a much mature person than you will ever be." George stood up and walked over to me. I sat there in shock. "Katie" George pulled me to my feet. "I have been a fool. It is you and only you I love." He leaned in and I felt like I was in heaven. It would have been perfect except for an annoying voice in my year shouting, "Katie, Katie. GET UP." I opened my eyes there was my roommate Leanne leaning over me.

"Come on Katie. We are five minutes late to potions." I moaned as she threw my uniform at me. I pulled on my clothes as fast as possible and we ran down to Snape's class fifteen minutes late. I knew I was in for it. I was so worried about what Snape was going to do to me I forgot all about the dream.

"Ahh Miss. Bell isn't this the second time this week that you have been late to my class." All I could do was nod. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Is my class really not that important to you?" I opened my mouth at a lost for words. "Stop looking like a fish Bell, 40 point from Gryffindor and see me after class for your Punishment. No class…" I sat down furious but I pulled out my potions book like a good little girl. Sometimes I wish that I could be as brave as Angelina and curse Snape all the way to Scotland. Angelina once made a thumbtack, well a bunch of thumbtacks, appear on Snape's chair. Snape had to go to the Hospital wing and class was canceled. Let's say I was jealous. Sometimes I wish I was just a year older.

"Professor," I said meekly as I knocked on his office door.

"Come in Bell." I heard his low growl and reluctantly walked in. Not only was Snape in there but Professor Mongonagal too.

"Hello Miss Bell." I nodded afraid to open my mouth. "Both Professor Snape and I am worried about your performance in Potions. You are a bright student and you can see that in you other classes especially transfiguration." You could here a small trait of pride in that last part. "You are currently failing potions." I flinched

"And showing up late all the time." Snape cut in.

"Yes, yes that too. What do you suggest should be down about this Miss Bell?" I shook my head.

"Maybe OWL potions are too hard for her. She should drop the class." Snape said with a trait of happiness in his voice to get another Gryffindor out of his class. I just looked at Snape and saw the hatred in his eyes. I was fed up with Snape with my stupid grade. I was fed up with just sitting here.

"Fine I drop Potions. I will just drop it. I hate potions anyway. Not only do I hate potions but I hate this stupid classroom and the stupid teacher that comes with it." Mongonagal's mouth dropped and I ran out of the classroom reeling better than I have in years. I was free. Free of Snape. I was on my own personal high. I felt like I could do anything. Anything I ever wanted to do.

I ran into the common room and I saw George sitting all alone on the couch. Before I knew what I was doing I ran up to him and kissed him. The scary thing was for a couple of seconds I swear he kissed back too. I pulled away and then it hit me what I just did. Before he could even process what I just did I sprinted up to my room. Thanking god for the not letting guys able to come up to girl's room. I threw my self onto my bed and the tears came immediately. I just laid there and cried myself to sleep.

Somewhere through the night Alicia laid down next to me in the bed. I could hear Sara, one of my roommates, screaming because it was late and she shouldn't be in here. Alicia just rolled her eyes. I love her, yes she may get annoying sometimes but she always looks out for me and she is always there for me. She put her arms around me and I let her push my head against her chest immediately the tears came again. She just held me murmuring words that I couldn't make out over my sobbing. I sat up accidentally hitting Licc in the face.

"Bloody hell Katie, what was that for." Licc moaned rubbing her chin.

"He hates me doesn't he? How can I go to breakfast tomorrow? Never mind breakfast what about practice. How can I play with him on the team? I am such an idiot." I put a pillow to my face. "Idiot, Idiot Katie you are such an idiot."

"No you're not Katie." Licc pulled the pillow from my face. "Maybe a little insane but not an idiot." She let out a little laugh. "Katie we all make mistakes you will get through you have me and Ange. It will all work out. Trust me." She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight Katia Bella." She walked out of the room.

"Katie what have you gotten yourself into now." I turned on my side let my worries and dreams slip me into sleep.


	4. Mistake is my Middle Name

**Note: I hop everyone like the last chapter and had a fun holiday. Thanks so much to all my reviewers. I hope everyone likes this next chapter. Don't forget about the 30th. Have a Happy New Year everyone. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter but I do own Jessica. Sorry JK but I made her up. lol

**The Confessions of an Unloved Quidditch Star**

**Chapter 4: Mistake is my Middle Name**

I looked over at my clock on my bedside table. It was 4:30 on a Saturday. I put my sheets over my head and tried to go back to sleep. I had to get up and go to practice in 2 hours. I wasn't ready to face George but Ange would never let me skip practice. I left out a sigh and sat up. I couldn't sleep I was freaking out too much. I closed my eyes. I remember reading in a book about how a girl could make time go faster with her mind. I concentrated really hard trying to make time go all the way to lunch so I could miss practice. I opened my eyes and glanced at my clock. 4:35. I laid down too hard and didn't aim right. So I smacked my head against the wall behind me. "Oww." I whined laying my head down on my pillow.

A half hour later I decided that I was going to get breakfast. I quietly got up trying not to wake my roommates and grabbed my clothes. I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I waited for the water to warm up I look at my self in the mirror. My plain mousey brown hair was a little bit more messy than usual but still straight all the same. My hazel eyes more green just stared at me with sleep still in them. My nose was too pointy. I was the complete opposite as Jessica, small skinny frame, long raven black hair her sparkling green eyes and her perfect laugh. I sighed as I stepped into the shower.

At 5:00 I walked towards the Great Hall. I had my whole day planed out and how I would avoid George. I would eat breakfast quickly and leave before he got down here. I would change before he finished breakfast. Then I will get up on my broom so that I can keep an eye on him while he gets ready for practice so I can stay away from him.

As I stepped inside the Great Hall my heart dropped. Sitting alone at the Gryffindor table was George Weasley was about to turn around and run out of there when Angelina turned up beside my.

"Kates, what are you doing up so early." She said a little bit too loud. I felt his eyes on my back. My face was going red. "Well come on practice is soon let's eat." She grinned and pulled me over to the table. "Hey George, what are you doing up this early. You usually pull yourself out of bed 5 minutes before practice." She sat down across from him and pulled me down in the sit next to her.

"I'm just thinking." He said ruffling his hair and smiling at Angelina. I was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Where is Fred" Angelina asked, "Still sleeping." I was currently pushing my food around my plate. I didn't hear George answer so I figured that he nodded. Angelina and George talked for a while until the rest off the team came down. I excused my self and a left for the dressing room.

I quickly changed into my Quidditch robes and walked out of the changing room. I let the breeze blow against my face as I walked out to the field. I jumped on my broom and took off. I did a couple of laps around the pitch. I felt so relaxed as my hair flew in the wind all around my face. I was brought back to reality when a familiar voice called my name. I rolled my eyes as I saw George waving at me.

I flew down to the ground. "Yes George." I said trying to act normal.

"Katie, can we forget about what happened yesterday? I want us to stay friends. Okay?" I just nodded and jumped back on my broom.

After practice I went straight up to my room. I laid down on my bed to think. Many thought ran through my mind. Then something my mother always tells me came to me. "When confused write a note to a friend. Writing will help you put things in perspective." I sighed and took at parchment and a quill. Soon I was done with my letter.

_Dear Alicia,_

_I was a fool. I fell for a Weasley. I should have learned from when you fell for Fred, I was in year 3 you in year 4, and he broke your heart. As you always say "Any guy that makes you cry isn't worth it and the one that is won't make you cry." I never really got that until now. I thought George was worth it but I guess I was acting like a little girl with a stupid crush. All these years I have hated it when I was treated like I was younger than you guys but I guess I have been acting like it. Never again, I repeat never. I will not let a guy lead my life like this. Never again. No I don't hate George, I could never hate him. But he is just a friend. Not even a friend, he is a teammate. I am done obsessing. Jessica can have him. Thanks for everything Licc. See you later. _

_Love,_

_Katie_

I sighed as a folded up the note and put it in my backpack. I looked at the time and slipped into bed. Soon I fell asleep.

The next day I forgot all about the note. I went on with my day just hanging out with Alicia and trying to avoid George. After lunch I remembered the note and a stopped to get it out of my bag. "Shoot where is it?" I said looking through my bag.

"Are you sure you put it in your bag." Alicia said

"Yes. Maybe it fell out of my bag." I said looking at her with fear on my face.

"Come on lets look for it." We spent the rest of the day looking for my note but we didn't find. When it turned dark we gave up and went up to bed exhausted.

"I am really sorry Katie."

"I just hope that no one found it."

"Yeah it would be bad if George found it."

"Oh no" I moaned and ran up to my bed room. I turned off my light but I just tossed and turned all night worrying about my note.


	5. George’s POV

**Note: Okay I know this story is from Katie's POV but this chapter I am going from George's POV so you can understand what is going on in his mind. After this chapter it is back to Katie**

**Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Harry Potter. tear**

**The Confessions of an Unloved Quidditch Star**

**Chapter 5: George's POV**

George looked up from his charmed essay and saw Katie Bell walking towards him. He was about to greet his younger friend when she kissed him. His body went into shock. As quick as it had happened it was over and she was gone. He just sat there confused. He had felt things he had never felt before.

"No, no" He stood up and started walking up the stairs to his room. 'I am not supposed to feel this way for Katie. I love Jessica' he thought to himself. He laid down on his bed. He realized that he did have these feelings for Jessica just they were a lot stronger for Katie.

The next morning George got up for practice early. He had tossed and turned all night. He just needed to think without the interruption of Fred's snores. He got dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall.

He sat there in silence just letting all his thoughts run through his head. He liked Jessica a lot but Katie. He had started to like Katie in his 6th year. He was going to ask her to the ball but before he could work up the nerve some Ravenclaw chaser asked her. He hung his head in shame at the memory. He had acted like Ron.. He was never shy or awkward around girls except Katie. She dated that chaser for a month or two after that but he had started to date Elizabeth. So he had tried to put her out of his mind.

But she had gotten even prettier over the summer and started to attract even more guys. This was one example on how George and Fred were different. Fred would have been excited at the challenge and stop at nothing to get the girl but George he gave up and moved on to a girl he knew liked him, Jessica.

His thoughts were interrupted by Angelina. He looked up and saw her standing with Katie. "No," he groaned as Angelina came closer with Katie in tow. They sat down and he had to keep a polite conversation with Angelina. Usually he liked talking to her but right now he just wanted to be alone. Also with Katie sitting there it made him feel awkward.

Soon the others started to file in for breakfast and Katie excused herself and left. As she walked away he made up his mind. He would forget about Katie. He was positive these feelings for Katie weren't real. That it was only a result of the kiss. He got up and followed her to the pitch.

When He got there she was already up on her broom. He called her name until she heard him and flew down. "Yes George." She said. He could tell she was acting nice. 'What did she have to be mad about? She was the one that kissed me and she knew I had a girlfriend.' George thought.

"Katie, can we forget about what happened yesterday? I want us to stay friends. Okay?" George told her. She just nodded and jumped back on her broom. He walked away feeling satisfied. He went into the dressing room as the others showed up and smiled despite himself.

The next day he had a pretty good day. He beat Lee and Fred at Exploding Snap and had a nice snog with Jessica. He walked down the hall with Fred to lunch pretty happy. Suddenly his bag busted open and all its contents spilled out. He quickly gathered up all the stuff and Fred fixed his bag with a charm and they went off to lunch.

After lunch he sat in his room to finish up his homework. He pulled out a piece of parchment to finish up his homework but this one already had writing on it. He read it. It was a letter to Alicia from Katie. He felt guilty while reading it but he couldn't put it down.

He couldn't believe what he was reading. She was in love in with him but now she hated him. He could hit himself in the head. He had made the biggest mistake of his life by telling Katie they should just be friends. What was he going to do? He had to fix this.


End file.
